fanintendofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Conversar com Amigos
thumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbesta pagina você pode conversar e arrumar amigos. 6 julho Ludgero8: Oi Jhonatan:oi Ludgero8 obrigado por mandar a imagen do Mario pode mandar mais imagens do Mario. ludgero8: sim posso mandar mais pois tenho minha wiki chthumbthumbeia delas Jhonatan:aqui na minha wiki você pode inventar jogos que você quiser. ludgero8: Legal Jhonatan:vocâ tambem pode chamar as pessoas do teu wiki para conversar aqui. ludgero8: sim , claro Jhonatan:então,vai fazer isso agora sim ou não.a só uma coisa pode mandar uma imagen do Luigi para infentar a minha wiki. ludgero8: neste momento meus amigos estao ausentes , quando eles estiverem online eu chamo todos . eu ja carrego uma imagem do luigi Jhonatan:cade a imagen do Luigi. ludgero8: ja carreguei ela , esta na pagina do luigi Jhonatan:obrigado amiga. a tambem manda a imagen da Princesa Peach e do Bowser. ludgero8 : eu sou um amigo , sou um homem , eu ja mando essas . Jhonatan:desculpa é por causa que tem uma imagen do my little pony eu pensei que fosse mulher.a uma perguntinha você pode colocar imagens do lado que você escreve. ludgero8: Nao faz mal , eu gosto de my little pony tambem e escreco muito sobre my little pony na minha wiki . Eu posso colocar imagens .thumb 20pxJhonatan:obrigado por colocar a imagen da Princesa Rosalina agora pode colocar a imagen do Monkey Mario. Jhonatan:sniff sniff cade a imagen do Monkey Mario. Ludgero8: Ta eu ja ponho 20pxJhonatan:obrigado amigo.a você pode criar a pagina do Monkey Mario. ludgero8: sim , posso Jhonatan:obrigado.a manda a imagen do Link do the Legend of Zelda. Ludgero8: Ok ta Jhonatan:obrigado agora pode criar a pagina do Link e tambem mande a foto da Pinkie Pie do My Little Pony. Ludgero8: Legal , se quiser posso fazer artigos de my little pony . Jhonatan:Sim se você criar a pagina do Link e mandar a foto da Pinkie Pie.a uma pergunta tem uma pagina que escrevi do my little pony que se chama My Little Pony The Video Game. Ludgero8: sim , eu vi a pagina ta legal . Jhonatan:é ficou muito legal.a você pode editar aquela pagina para enfeitar e tambem crie a imagen da capinha de My Little Pony The Video Game por favor. ludgero8: ta eu vou tentar ajudar Jhonatan:obrigado agente devia conversar toda hora essa wiki poderia ser nosso e tambem eu criei uma nova wiki Fanintendo 2.a só mais uma coisa coloca a imagen da Twilight Sparkle. ludgero8: sim , claro ja vi essa wiki esta legal . Jhonatan:coloca a imagen da Twilight Sparkle. ludgero8:ja coloquei tudo Jhonatan:obrigado agora coloca a imagen do Applejack. Ludgero8: Sim ja ponho , quer que eu melhore a pagina principal . Jhonatan:Sim e coloque a imagen da Rainbow Dash. ludgero8: ja esta colocado Jhonatan:obrigado agora coloca a imagen do Fluttershy. ludgero8: sim . ludgero8: Ja cloquei tudo amanha coloco da rarity , ate amanha Jhonatan:tchau boa noite. 7 Julho Jhonatan:oi Ludgero8 Ludgero8: Oi jhonathan como estas , eu bem Jhonatan:tou bem obrigado para mandar a imagen da Rarity agora manda a imagen da Princesa Daisy. ludgero8: sim , claro . eu tambem tenho muitos artigos de nintendo e my little pony na minha wiki , se quiser pode editar agardeco sua ajuda . http://pt.jaimetarugo.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:Artigos_da_Nintendo http://pt.jaimetarugo.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:Artigos_My_Little_Pony Jhonatan:que legal as imagens da sua wiki você pode fazer um artigos da Nintendo e My Little Pony na minha wiki. ludgero8: sim , posso pois eu tenho muitos artigos na minha wiki e posso por eles todos aqui nao ha problema Jhonatan:obrigado.a coloca a imagen do Frosty Mario. Jhonatan:cade a imagen do Frosty Mario essa imagen esta aqui Fantendo. ludgero8: ja ponho a imagem Jhonatan:obrigado agora cria a pagina do Frosty Mario. Jhonatan:Ludgero8. ludgero8: ja esta Jhonatan:obrigado mais cria essa pagina Frosty Mario. Jhonatan:sniff sniff cade a pagina do Frosty Mario. ludgero : aqui esta a imagem do frosty mario http://pt.fanintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Ficheiro:FrostyMarioSML3D_(1).png thumb|left|frosty mario Jhonatan:não é a imagen é criar a pagina dele.a e tambem pode criar um chat pra min igual o teu. ludgero8: sim , ja entendi , eu posso ajudar a criar um chat igual ao meu Jhonatan:então ja criou meu chat.você quando criar meu chat você pode trazer alguns amigos teus na sua wiki para conversar e coloque enter no meu chat. ludgero1: Eu vou fazer o chat , mas para isso vou ter de ser administrador eu consigo . ludgero1 : Ja esta , agora pode testar , eu fiz medalhas e tudo Jhonatan:obrigado você pode colocar enter nele mais se não conseguir agente fala aqui mesmo aquele chat serve para chamar os teus amigos e só mais uma coisa pode colocar a imagen do Cheep-Cheep Mario esta nesta Wiki. ludgero8: sim , ta Jhonatan:então você vai chamar eles e tambem mandar a imagen do Cheep-Cheep Mario. ludgero8 : sim eu chamo e ja fasso a pagina , mas neste momento tem pouca gente dos meus amigos online e alguns estao ausentes , quando eles estiverem online eu chamo . Jhonatan:obrigado por colocar a imagen agora coloca a imagen do Goomba Bro. esta nessa Wiki. ludgero8: Eu coloco , mas neste momento estou de saida , quano voltar eu coloco e ajudo mais , tchau Jhonatan:oi Ludgero8 ja vou no cinema porfavor pode mandar essas imagens. *Goomba Bro. *Mole Mario *Blooper Mario *Blooper Suit *Propeller Hat e *Ice Flower tchau. ludgero1: Oi , claro vou mandar Jhonatan:oi Ludgero8 ludgero8:Oi Jhonatan Jhonatan:uma pergunta eu asso que você colocou a imagen errada do Mole Mario de vez mole mario você colocou o Mole para procurar essa imagen click Aqui. ludgero8: Ta obrigado , e porque eu nao achava nenhuma imagem dessas na internet Jhonatan:não tem problema eu gostei da foto do Mole só dessa vez coloca a foto certa do Mole Mario e tambem crie a imagen da capinha My Little Pony The Video Game. Ludgero8: Sim Jhonatan:obrigado.a coloca essa imaegen do Thwomp Mario só clicar aqui Thwomp Mario. ludgero8 : sim Jhonatan:obrigado agora crie a capinha do My Little Pony The Video Game. ludgero8:sim , eu vou fazer Jhonatan:ué cade a imagen. Jhonatan:se não conseguir criar essa imagen então coloque essa Classic Mario você pode pegar essa imagen aqui Fantendo Ludger8: Consegui acabar a imagem da capa do jogo , espere que gostethumb|400px|aqui esta Jhonatan:obrigado agora crie a Piranha Plant Mario. Ludgero1: Ta , ja crio Jhonatan:obrigado agora crie a imagen do Piranha Plant Mario só qye tem um probleminha de vez colocar a pagina do piranha plant mario você colocou a Piranha Plant.você tambem colocou a imagen errada é Piranha Plant Mario essa imagen você tem que criar. ludgero1: ok , ja entendi Jhonatan:então você ja vai criar essa imagen do Piranha Plant Mario. ludgero8: nao sei se consigo , mas posso tentar Jhonatan:por favor eu sei que você vai conseguir como que fantendo wiki criou power-ups de mario eu sei que você vai conseguir. ludgero1 : Consegui fazer thumb Jhonatan:como você conseguiu fazer.a só mais uma coisa coloque a imagen do Classic Mario esta imagen ta Aqui. ludgero8: eu consegui fazer neste editor de imagens http://pizap.com/pizap-app.php?initialstate=photo&width=1024&var1= Jhonatan:a coloque essas imagens. *Cat Mario *Cat Bell *Tuba Mario *Whomp Mario ver imagen Aqui *Gold Mario e *Gold Flower / Mario ludgero8: sim , em breve vou por pois daqui a uns minutosthumb eu vou sair , eu estou gostando de editar Jhonatan:obrigado então coloca essas imagens que eu escrevi em cima que dai quando você terminar você pode sair depois quando chegar pode editar o monte e tambem fazer sua pagina de jogos que tal. ludgero8: sim , tambem se quiser pode carregar uma imagem neste link , e so escolher uma e carregar http://pt.fanintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Carregar_imagem Jhonatan:então vai colocar essas que eu pedi tipo o Tuba Mario,Cat Mario,Cat Bell,Whomp Mario,Gold Mario e Gold Flower se você não achar o cat bell no google dai você escreve Cat Bell Mario. ludgero8 :sim vou carregar , mas vou ter de sair , amanha volto e carrego tudo , ate amanha Jhonatan:tchau até amanhã boa noite. 8 Julho Jhonatan:oi Ludgero8. Jhonatan:se você aparece coloca essas imagens. *Whomp Mario a imagen do Whomp Mario esta Aqui. *Whomp Mushroom *Volt Mario *Goomba *Bowser *Koopa Troopa *Wario *Waluigi *Maria esta imagen esta ' 9 Julho 10 Julho 11 Julho 12 Julho Jhonatan:manda a imagen do P-Leaf Mario. Bibi:Quer assistir meus bloopers , são muito engraçados e são de Super Mario 64. Jhonatan:quero mais você pode colocar esses videos aqui que tal e tambem manda a imagen do Thwomp Mushroom. 13 Julho Ludgero1:Oi BiBi:Eu VoU tE MaTaR. Bibi:Um bibiqnl fake. BiBi:Ah É? Tu VaI TaR MoRtO. Bibi:*joga bola de fogo* Jhonatan:oi alguen pode mandar a imagen do Water Mario. ludgero1 : sim , eu posso mandar Jhonatan:eu acho que vc colocou a imagen errada de vez Water Mario vc colocou o Frozen Mario. Jhonatan:oi Bibi:Coloque a imagen do Peashooter pf Jhonatan:eu não sei colocar imagens no meu não da pedi para o Ludgero colocar a imagen ele consegue. 14 Julho Jhonatan:oi Dieglex:oi Jhonatan:como vc esta eu bem Dieglex:Bem Jhonatan:oi 15 Julho Jhonatan:oi Bibiqnl:Oi só falta me desbloquear na Jaimetarugo. Jhonatan:manda a imagen do Lakitu Flower. 25 Julho Jhonatan:oi. Bibi:Nem sabe gramática direito , mas oi. Jhonatan:oi Bibi como vc esta , eu bem. Dieglex:Oi Gente Jhonatan:oi Dieglex manda a imagen do Billy na minha wiki. Bibi:Aff , codado. Dieglex:Aqui thumb|left Jhonatan:obrigado , vc gosta do desenho do Billy. Dieglex:Sim Jhonatan:ja viu apenas um show , é muito legal esse desenho. Dieglex:Já vi,é legal Jhonatan:então , quantos anos vc tem eu tenho 12 anos. Dieglex:13 anos Jhonatan:vc sabia que a fantendo portugues mudou de cor. Dieglex:Sim Jhonatan:é legal a cor , vc gosta de criar jogos fanons eu gosto. Dieglex:Eu gosto de fazer jogos fanon e Fanfictions Jhonatan:vc sempre devia passar aqui para gente conversar quando o Lud for embora que tal. Dieglex:OK Jhonatan:vc tem wiki. Dieglex:Tenho Jhonatan:então qual é o nome da tua wiki. Dieglex:Tenho 5 wikis Jhonatan:legal eu tenho 4 wikis,ja jogou Sonic. Dieglex:Sim Bibi:Vou fazer a luta de tela verde :D Dieglex:Com quem? Jhonatan:não precisa bibi eu gosto de verde.um de vcs pode mandar a imagen do Shadow the Hedgehog. Dieglex:Aquithumb|left Jhonatan:obrigado agente poderia virar amigo que tal. Dieglex:Ok Jhonatan:legal, vc pode mandar a imagen da Baby Peach. Dieglex:Aqui thumb|left Jhonatan:obrigado , sabia que tem a baby peach no Mario Kart Wii ja jogou esse jogo. Dieglex:Não Jhonatan:eu ja joguei , vc pode mandar a imagen da Baby Daisy. Dieglex:Aquithumb Jhonatan:obrigado , qual video games vc tem em casa. Dieglex:Tive PS2,recentemente Wii Jhonatan:legal , os video games que eu tenho são Xbox,PS Vita,Wii,DS,3DS e Wii U.vc pode mandar a imagen do Baby Luigi. Dieglex:Sinto Muito,ms não tenho Jhonatan:ué vc pode pegar a imagen pelos sites vou dar um link onde esta a imagen.Aqui esta. Dieglex:Aqui thumb Jhonatan:obrigado vc gosta de mandar imagens. Dieglex:Sim Jhonatan:o meu não da para colocar imagens porque a minha internet é no wii u dai não da,voce pode mandar a imagen do Goomba. Dieglex:Não tenho nada a dizerthumb Jhonatan:eu pesso para colocar imagens para a wiki ficar cheia e mais bonita para criar jogos fanons.voce pode mandar a imagen do Dry Bone Bro.. Dieglex:Vou ver se acho Jhonatan:ta vou mandar um link.Aqui esta. Dieglex:Eu sei thumb|left Jhonatan:agora manda a imagen do Thwomp. Dieglex:Ea ultima do dia ou tem mais? thumb Jhonatan:porque vc vai dormir agora. Dieglex:Não é porque as imagens pesa no computador Jhonatan:eu não sabia disso, se quiser vc pode criar um jogo fanon agora na minha wiki.só manda a imagen do Koopa Troopa. Dieglex:OK thumb Jhonatan:então qual vai ser o nome do teu jogo de animação. Dieglex:O titulo provisorio:Mario Wacky Races Jhonatan:legal então vc vai faser hoje ou amanhã.manda a imagen do Stingby Dieglex:?Vou nvi a imagem e fazer o jogo amanhã Jhonatan:esta bem então só vai mandar a imagen do Stingby. 26 Julho Dieglex:OI Jhonatan:oi Dieglex como vc esta eu bem. Dieglex:Sim Jhonatan:legal ta mais daqui a pouco eu vou tar de saida.manda a image do Boo. thumb|left|292px Jhonatan:obrigado agora manda a imagen do Hammer Bro.. Dieglex:thumb Jhonatan:obrigado agora manda a imagen do Baby Wario. Dieglex:aquithumb Jhonatan:agora manda a imagen do Lakitu. Dieglex:thumb Jhonatan:obrigado agora manda a imagen do Baby Waluigi. Dieglex:Here thumb|left Jhonatan:obrigado,agora vou estar de saida,manda essas imagens King Bill,Spiny,Lakithunder,Baby Mario,Buzzy Beetle,Cheep-Cheep Suit,Bowser Jr.,Shadow Mario,Luma,1-Up Mushroom,Blooper,Shy Guy,Blue Toad e Green Baby Yoshi tchau as 5:00 horas eu apareco para a gente conversar. Jhonatan:oi Dieglex voltei. thumb Jhonatan:oi Bibi. Bibi:Olá. Jhonatan:como vc esta eu bem , obrigado por fazer eu com poderes em Super Mario 64. Bibi:De nada , se você quiser fazer-me usa Super Mario 64 Code Generator Suite. Jhonatan:o meu não da para fazer , e tambem eu não nintendo 64 mais eu tenho super mario 64 para DS,a vc pode mandar a imagen do Boomerang Bro.. Bibi:Baixa o Project64 eu uso. http://coolrom.com/emulators/n64 Jhonatan:não é por causa que o meu não é computador o meu é wii u internet. Bibi:Então vai na p do banco pra conseguir dinheiro kkkkkk Jhonatan:?o que , manda a imagen do Spiny. Jhonatan:obrigado agora manda a imagen do Green Baby Yoshi esta imagen esta Fantendo aqui .thumb Jhonatan:obrigado agora manda a imagen do Baby Mario. Dieglex:Eu volteeeeeei Jhonatan:oi Dieglex como vc esta eu bem. Dieglex:Sim Jhonatan:legal , manda a imagen do Liquid Mushroom esta imagen esta Aqui. Jhonatan:obrigado Bibi mais pega essa imagen do Liquid Mushroom Aqui. Jhonatan:oi alguen pode mandar a imagen do Liquid Mushroom. 1 Agosto Jhonatan2:oi Dieglex.] Fake Dieglex:Só deixa eu tirar esse disfarce.... Bibiqnl:It's-a me , Bibiqnl! Dieglex:Hey!!!e E oi Jhonatan:oi Dieglex como vc esta eu mais ou menos bem porque eu tou com dor. Dieglex:Bem,estou editando na minha wiki Jhonatan:que ótimo vc sabe criar capinha de jogos. Dieglex:Acho que não Jhonatan:que pena voce pode mandar a imagen do Fly Guy. Dieglex:Eu não sei como voce digita nos artigos,mas não no chat thumb|left Jhonatan:obrigado agora manda a imagen do Lakithunder. Bibiqnl:Here thumb Jhonatan:agora manda a imagen da Kammy Koopa pega essa imagen Aqui. Bibiqnl:.....augh.... Jhonatan:oi Dieglex 4 Julho Jhonatan:oi Dieglex.